


AU Headcanons

by ssleif



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/pseuds/ssleif
Summary: These are not Fics, this work/series is intended as a catch-all for things like headcanons for AUs that are a bit unwield-y elsewhere.





	AU Headcanons

Hale Siblings Headcanon:

Hales are basically weasleys. Also, they p firmly gendered the names for their kids, preferring latinate feminine endings for names. Oldest brother is Thomas, Tom, or tom-tom, at time of fire, doing graduate or post-grad work at UCLA in Enviro stuff. Whitney is his partner he just recently told about wolves cuz he is going to ask her to marry him. She got forestry and fire sciences degrees and in college kept them in clean underwear and cheerios by well-paid summer stints on a hotshot crew, 

She's a wildland firefighter. He wants her to marry him, and he knows he's going to give her the bite someday... firefighters after all have much higher rate of different kinds of cancers and all kinds of illnesses and injuries... Like to do it now, but there's always the risk of rejection... But he's aware that in her line of work, there's always a chance that it can go from something that will happen someday to something that's happening right now. It keeps him up at night, and motivates everything he does. He had started in undergrad with just a basic interest in biology and botany... But over the course of his association with her, that grew into a real sense of urgency and responsibility for things like climate change.

The night of the fire is their first or second moon with the family, now that Whitney is in on all of it. She thinks it's awesome, and is out there roughhousing and delighting in all of it.

Talia privately thinks that none of the kids will ever do any better selecting a mate, and she's just started talking to Deaton about strategies/rituals/etc that might give a human a better chance of surviving the bite, or indicate ahead of time if a human is likely to survive a bite... she agrees with Tommy, and would also like to safeguard this woman she's taken such a shine to in her quite treacherous line of work.

The night of the fire, they are also all celebrating as a pack the fact that Whitney has just made captain at the department she works for outside of forest fire season.

Next kid is Sarah. Sarah is working on a law degree at Berkeley... works for talia's office when school's not in session. Is getting interested in tax law, which everyone makes fun of her for, but she's coming to see it as the common thread that allows people in her economic class and her parents class to do things that other people she sees in the small rural town of Beacon Hills are completely unable to do. She sees the Charities that her parents and extended family are part of... But she wonders if there is a more essential way to get at things that doesn't rely on the generosity of people with her parents income. She hasn't put it exactly like that to most of her siblings or family... But that is one of the things that motivates her in her studies. 

She's got a boy she's sweet on, but she's waiting to see how allnof Tom-tom's stuff shakes out before she starts making noise about bringing him hom. Some of her sibs have met him, and they like him... think that maybe telling him about the wolf thing won't be as hard as it was for TomTom to tell Whitney... This boy, Brandon, smells a little different, smells overwhelmingly of the sea and fish even when he hasn't been home to Monterey Bay for quite a while. The siblings above and below Sarah both privately think he is some flavor of Supernatural himself, but Sarah happens to be one of the few non wolf children, and so she can't smell it on him. And he seems kind and genuine, so they are letting it be his secret to tell.

Christina is the name Talia gave to her third child. Chris has an anger that the older two don't, and is not sure that there is a good point to college. Chris is a couple years into a polisci course, but is getting moee and more motivated to scrap it all and just work in activist programs and and circles full time.

Chris went all the way down to SDSU (San Diego), and doesn't come home much. Talia is concerned, but is giving her daughter the apace she thinks she needs... they haven't communicated very well with eachother pretty much since Chris hit puberty, and Talia doesn't know why. (She thinks peter might, though, but he is an ass and will not tell her whatever it is he knows about her kid that she doesn't). Joeseph, Papa Hale, doesn't understand the whole situation... But he's always come at his children much more quietly, and he thinks maybe he's starting to be able to guess. At least, he is grateful that Chris doesn't have an issue sitting with him quietly and commenting on the world. That seems to be about the only time his third kid isn't vibrating with rage these days anyway, and Joe is really grateful for that.

Laura's favorite sibling might be Chris.

Derek is the closest to Laura in age (they are either twins, or "Irish twins", born in the same calendar year, just 8-11 months apart (oh, and maybe werewolves tend to have shorter pregnancies, so this is actually not uncommon and Deaton and other packs are actually a little surprised that none of the rest of the kids ever came this close together)), but that just means that she hates him equally as often as he is her favorite. 

But Laura and Derek are the only two of the siblings to know why Chris lives so far away and is so angry... because Chris is the Sibling that they took their own issues to when neither one had any answers. When Laura worked out that she liked girls better than boys, it was Chris she went to first, and when Derek, very shortly thereafter worked out that he liked Lots Of People Definitely Not Just Girls, Robbie Gonzales Was Just, Oh Gosh, Laura What Do I Do... Laura convinced him to take it up the sibling chain as well, because Chris just Knew Stuff about Stuff.

Derek Laura and Chris kept each other's secrets, kind of all figuring that when they were ready, or the time was right, or one of them came out, then they would all come out together.

(In the version of this where everyone does not die a firery death, I think this all comes to a head during breakfast the morning after the moon run. Chris had come home because it was a Big Deal that TomTom was bringing his mate... argents are lucky as hell that all the sibs were present.)

(Laura is really really happy all three of her older siblings are home, because there is something Really Bad going on with Derek and she doesn't know what it is, or what to do about it.)

Okay, last boy is Zachary, and he is in middle school. He's twelve or so (Derek and Laura were friggin oil and water, and Talia and Joe def decided to let that age a little bit before adding anymore to the pile).

Zachary... they thought he might be human for a while, because he reminded them so much of Sarah, but no, he's just a supremely chill kid. He likes sports well enough, and reading, and video games... but his favorite thing is fishing. The others make fun of him for it, but he can literally just sit for hours, even not catching anything, and enjoy the shush of falling leaves, and the smell of damp loam, and the gentle tug of his line in the water. He only keeps fish if they're all loking for them to eat that day... mostly he just gently frees them if he catches any, and sends them on their way. (He takes their pain if he can, if they experience any... but it's wierd. He's getting into biology a little more because fish-pain/fear/etc just feels super different than, like, things with mamalian nervous systems... it's kind of cool and frustrating and nerve-inducing all at once that people haven't already answered all of his questions about fish-ethics already).

And Cora is the Ginny of the bunch, very close in Age to Zach, and definitely with a fireceness more like Chris.

Oh! What if Cora and Zach are Actually twins, and so that was the point where Talia And Joe Def Decided enough was enough. 

So the joke is that Zack got all the calm and Cora got all the electricity.

She's the first of the kids to really get into the burgeoning social media stuff (would it be, like, myapace at thus time? Whats the timeline?), partly just because of The Changing Times, and partly as the youngest in a long line of children trying very hard to set herself apart from the pack socially and stylistically.

That's the end of Hale Pack Prime, but I think after whatever nonsense happened with the desert wolf was settled, I think Peter found himself a good mate and they have kids. So there's a short age gap between Zachary and Cora, and then Peters kids. Peter's kids are in elementary school and their primary interests include tag, monkey bars, riding bikes, cutting things up and gluing them to stuff, and watching Disney movies.

Peter's kids: twins, Alex and Taylor. Peter and his wife (I think Fandom uses the name Olivia a lot and I like that... I think she's either human, and in a medical profession, or an Omega from a further away pack that they Hales "adopted". Actually, if she was human, i think peter had her turned) They make a clear descision to fluidate the genders on the names. (Because he had watched Chris struggle growing up, and how brave they were, and how cautiously they got everyone to start using the shortened version. For a while, the nickname Talia started using was Chrissy, and that was just... he could see how his nibling struggled as they hit their teens and just Hated. Everything. Most especially themselves. Chris hasn't oficially come out to him, but he is very very careful, and so is Olivia, to never gender them unless they gender themselves first, and to always ask about them by name, not by pronoun. 

Chris and Peter have an understanding, he thinks, and he's not going to push it ( and only part of the reason he's not going to push it is out of respect for his nibbling and there comfort zone and decision-making about what to tell who when. Part of it is definitely feeling like he's got something over Talia, a place where he's a better parent than Talia is... And especially he's not going to tell her, because thinking he's doing really well with this one of her kids makes him feel better about what he definitely definitely screwed up with Derek, which he is also keeping a secret from her. Now, what exactly that is, exactly how much culpability vs ignorance vs anti-human prejudice vs maliciousness vs idiocy vs whatever was involved in the paige debacle is probably the subject for a different conversation.)

Hows that for some headcanons??? XD

So at time of Fire, approx:

Thomas- 24  
Sarah- 22  
Chris- 20  
Laura- 17  
Derek- 16  
Zachary- 12  
Cora- 12

Alex  
Taylor


End file.
